


Anchor

by ughisaac (Shwatsonlocked)



Series: Changing Me Forever [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x05 Frayed, Anchors, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Relationship, Scisaac - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwatsonlocked/pseuds/ughisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene/Isaac's POV from 3x05 Frayed. Isaac waits for news on Scott and has an epiphany afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

Isaac stood with Boyd, watching Ethan to make sure the Alpha didn't try anything while they were stopped. Isaac couldn't help it. He kept glancing back toward the bathroom Stiles, Allison, and Lydia had taken Scott to. Scott who wasn't healing. Why wasn't he healing? They'd just lost Derek last night, they couldn't- _he_ couldn't lose Scott too. 

Suddenly, Isaac could hear Stiles running up back toward the bus, his heart racing faster than usual. 

"Watch him for a second," he murmured to Boyd, walking over to intercept Stiles.

"Can't talk, Isaac, gotta stall Finstock," Stiles blurt out as he continued around Isaac. Isaac grabbed his arm.

"What's going on? Why isn't he healing?"

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked like he was going to tell Isaac to move but changed his mind. "We think it's because Derek died. He's not letting it heal. It was leaking black goo and-"

Isaac didn't hear anything past that. He turned around, saw Ethan smirking at him and things blurred together. He only felt. Rage and sorrow about Scott, the breaking of Ethan's bones under his knuckles, the warm, sticky blood coating his fingers. He kept hitting, pushing away whoever tried to pull him back, completely oblivious to anything other than his brain saying _Scott's dying Ethan's fault Make him pay_ when he heard his name clearly for the first time in what seemed like years. 

All at once, his rage swept out of him and he turned, relief filling the void. His mouth twitched in a quick smile while his eyes scanned Scott for signs of injury. There weren't any. Scott was standing tall and sure and Isaac's wolf was content. Isaac wasn't sure when it had happened, but his father wasn't his anchor anymore. And maybe, Derek hadn't been his Alpha for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I might-no probably definitely will write more and make a collection out of these. I can't help myself. I'm also not going to promise because I have a problem finishing things. Any typos are my fault and are a result of having been up for far too long. Let me know if I missed something!
> 
> Edit 5:29CST: After some sleep, I've fixed the italics that disappeared when I pasted this into a03.


End file.
